


Sammy All The Way

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2055213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean loses but ends up winning. Wincest.  One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sammy All The Way

Sam was hunched over his lap-top when Dean barged into the room, arms full of the clean clothes he'd brought back from the laundromat.  


Yeah, okay, he'd been an idiot to agree with Sam's suggestion of 'rock paper scissors' to decide who was going with the dirty washing, given his history of losing every time, but the puppy dog eyes were still one of the most powerful weapons in Sam's arsenal and Dean continued to fall for them like a ripe plum.

Sam acknowledged his brother's arrival with a distracted 'Hey', his attention on the interesting details he'd uncovered concerning their latest hunt.  


Dean though, had no intention of playing second fiddle to Sam's research. He quickly dumped the clothes onto the nearest bed and took up position behind his seated little brother, his hands coming to rest on Sam's shoulders.  


He pushed the long strands of hair to the side and lowered his lips to the nape of his brother's neck. He felt Sam shiver beneath him as his lips and tongue licked and bit their way across the exposed flesh.  
Dean was well aware that Sam’s neck was one of the most sensitive parts of his body and he'd quickly learned to use it to his best advantage. It made Sam as pliant as soft clay in his hands.

“Dean!” Sam squirmed, trying to ignore the sensations his brother's warm tongue was sending to his groin. “I'm tying to finish this research!”  
“I'm not stopping you,” Dean smirked against his skin. ” Just ignore me!”  
Sam huffed in exasperation and Dean was sure there was an eye-roll in there somewhere too!

But the elder Winchester was nothing if not persistent. 

He slid his hands around Sam's chest and began to unbutton his shirt, pushing the edges apart to lift the grey tee and pass his hands over the smooth skin, gently dragging his finger-nails up and over Sam's nipples, causing him to moan and throw back his head, connecting with Dean who was waiting for nothing else, catching his brother's inviting lips in an upside-down kiss.

“Dean,“ Sam hummed into his mouth.  
“Something wrong Sammy? That research not as interesting as you thought?” Dean smirked.

With a pull of his strong arms Dean yanked the chair around, coming to face his brother, tilting his head up and smothering Sam's mouth with his own.  
The taste of Sam's lips had the power to drive him wild. Dean had kissed many women but none of theirs had aroused him like the touch of his baby brother's.  
He could feel his dick hardening, straining impatiently against his jeans.  
Hell, Sam had to be the sexiest thing on two legs, and Dean had all the experience necessary to make that call!

Sam's plate-sized hands came up to grasp his ass but Dean reached down and pushed them away  
“”No hands, Sammy!” he warned. ”Leave everything to me.”  
“Dean,“ Sam repeated, knowing he was fast losing any resistance.

Dean loved how his loquacious little brother's vocabulary always disappeared when he was libidinous, reducing itself to "Dean, Dean, Dean", but Dean was fine with that, all he wanted to hear from Sam were moans and whimpers and he was happy to say that Sam delivered in full.  
His brother emitted the most wanton mewls and whines when Dean caressed and fondled him, upping Dean's desire to burning point.

“Dean,“ Sam tried again as his big brother's hands imperatively pushed Sam's long legs apart, unbuckling his belt, unzipping his jeans and cupping his genitals, fondling Sam’s cock through the soft cotton of his boxers, enjoying the feel of it hardening under his hand.  
His sensuous little brother parted his legs as wide as he could, his head thrown back in pleasure as Dean knelt between the splayed limbs, pulled down his boxers and took the bobbing cock in his mouth, licking at it as if it were a popsicle. 

By this time Sam was completely incoherent, not even managing to articulate his big brother's name.  
Dean chuckled around the width of his brother's cock. He loved to see Sammy reduced to quivering voluptuousness, and he was proud to be the cause of that.

He applied himself with gusto, dedicating his attention to every square inch of the velvety cock, until with a trembling whine Sam spurted his milky come into Dean's mouth, shaking pitiously when the powerful orgasm washed over him.  
Sam's hands came up to caress his brother's head but Dean ignored him, keeping his lips around Sam’s cock until the last drop of cum was swallowed down into his body.  
.  
“Dean,“ Sam whispered, finally finding his voice again.  
But Dean had other things on his mind.

“Get on the bed Sam. My cock and your ass are going to have a close encounter of the probing kind, “ he ordered, stimulated beyond bearing by his brother's wanton orgasm, and when Sam presented his adorable taut ass to him, it was all Dean could do to hold back long enough to prepare him.  
He loved his brother and hurting him was not on the agenda, but when he plunged his cock into Sam's tight, lubed ass-hole, the only thing on his mind was the oncoming orgasm that was powering up to overwhelm him, and unlike his brother he came not with a whine or a whimper, but with a liberating earthy growl. 

Once again he had claimed his mate, his brother, his all. His Sammy.  
:  
The End.


End file.
